Conventional bathroom utensils such as toilet brushes and plumbing plungers are normally used in unsanitary environments, and even though the respective heads of the toilet brush and plumbing plunger are rinsed after use, it is desirable to enclose the heads between uses. This permits the plunger head or the brush head to dry without contacting and possibly contaminating surrounding objects.
The storage of a plunger or brush head within an enclosure device is not without some significant problems. First, it is desirable to effectively operate a device which encloses the plunger head without requiring manual contact with either the enclosing device or the plunger head.
Next, the enclosure device and mechanisms within the enclosure device should be formed to facilitate easy and effective cleaning. Internal mechanisms with irregular surfaces and shapes which are difficult to clean should be eliminated.
Finally, the number of mechanisms within the enclosure device must be minimized and the mechanisms kept simple to ensure effective cleaning and long use.